Larceny
by Sable335
Summary: A ragtag group of Pokémon plan heists throughout their city.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten Reminiscence

**This is the first chapter of my new story, Larceny. As this is my first story, please review and warn me about inconsistencies, incorrect facts/lore, or grammatical errors. Or just feel free to review in general! I will do cameos if one does so wish for them to appear in a chapter or two of the story, but there will be little room for major players (though I'm not saying no). There will be a summary of the general story plot at the end of this chapter.**

**Also, this is based roughly on the Pokémon theories and consistencies of Lupyne's story _I Am Lucario_. It is a very good story, and you should read it if you get the chance. It is the Gyrados to this Magikarp of a story.**

******::::::::::::::::::::**

On the streets of the residential district of Beryl City, a fragmented island at the edge of the boundary making up the Hoenn region, a melancholy Zangoose shuffled through the dark neighborhood, kicking a can along the side of the road. This Zangoose was known by the name of Sable, as he had the stealth aptitude of a shadow. The dark streets of Beryl City usually calmed him, the moon sticking out in an ever-waning crescent over the ebony sky. Today, however, he knew nothing could calm him, not even the serenity of nighttime which he usually felt comforted by. The reason for this is that his younger brother had been captured.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter One: Forgotten Reminiscence

**::::::::::::::::::::**

After his parents' death, the two Zangoose brothers, Sable and Sloe (as his name was), looked out for each other, whether it was to stock food, cure ailments, or evade capture. That very same day, Sable had insisted that there would not be enough food to last them the week, so the two siblings ambled over to the usual berry tree.

Feeling rather jovial, Sloe suddenly spoke, startling Sable. "Hey Sable. I bet I can beat you to the tree!" It took a second for Sable to register what had just occurred, and he bolted after his kin.

Sable had almost caught up to Sloe when he nslowed down to a brisk jog. He noticed that it was eerily quiet that day in the forest, when it was usually bustling with life, small Pokémon playing about.

Sable was about to voice his concern when a rock hit him in the head seemingly out of nowhere. Falling to the ground almost as if in slow-motion, he witnessed his brother being attacked by an Electabuzz, a trainer cheering on the yellow monstrosity. Sloe was then hit with a flying red-and-white object, and with a red flash Sable finally hit the ground, losing consciousness.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Sable regained consciousness only after the sky was dark. He searched frantically for his brother, but couldn't find him anywhere. _He has to be here! _Sable thought frantically, starting to panic. _Maybe he escaped... Maybe he's back at home waiting for me! _Sable dashed back to his house, his spirits suddenly reestablished with the sliver of remaining hope. He ran inside the hollow under the oak which he called his home, shouting his brother's name. The hollow was empty. Realization hit the pathetic Zangoose: Sloe was gone. And he had failed as a brother. He failed his brother, his parents, himself.

Back in the present, Sable had finally reached the border to the forest once again. He knew that nothing would be the same in his old home, so he went back just for his possessions. Not in any hurry, and actually dreading returning to the empty hollow without his brother, he took his time getting there. Unfortunately, he reached the spot much too quickly for his liking, as he would have liked to drown himself in his sorrows for longer. Reaching the base of the tree, he decided to climb to the top of the old oak to appreciate the view he had from his ex-abode one last time.

Finally reaching his usual spot on a thick branch a couple of feet from the top (which he never sat upon lest it snap), he gazed up at the moon, which shone as brightly as a Starmie's gem, even though it was only a half-moon. Still, he did enjoy being able to let his mind be at ease, and for a few seconds he was able to forget his predicament...

"Nice night, isn't it?" He nearly fell out of the tree at the sound of another voice. "It's nights like these that you can just let everything melt away."

Sable could tell that the voice was feminine, though he could not locate its master. "Um, I guess…?" Sable was still a little shocked that somebody had been there all that time. Finally reaching the end of his patience, he inquired, "Who are you?"

"Oh, just a fellow lover of the night… unless you would like me to be more than that..." Was she implying what he thought she was? Blushing slightly, he shook the thought out of his head. Suddenly, he noticed a small clinking sound coming from the shadow above him. The moon gave off a sliver of light, reflecting off of his locket. The same locket that his parents had given him on the anniversary of his hatch-day.

"Hey, that's my locket!" he shouted, furious that somebody would come to _his_ spot and steal_ his_ property.

"Well, not anymore," she cooed. "You see, there is a rule for all of the treasures, whether small or large, that are found in this world: finders keepers." Sable tried to keep his rage within him so as not to show weakness. "Would you like it back?" The Zangoose realized that this thief, whomever she was, was only toying with him.

"… Yes, I would _very _much like _my_ locket back, _please_…" Sable replied, playing along with whatever trick she had in store.

"Well, then you'll have to catch me!" With a rustle, she jumped up and started jumping from tree to tree into the direction of the city. The Zangoose, slightly agog, shook his head and jumped up, following after her in hot pursuit.

_Why does this have to happen to me?_ Sable thought. _Why tonight of all nights?_

The Zangoose followed desperately, jumping from tree to tree after her. He managed to bump into some Hoothoot, who yelled at him for disturbing them, but the Zangoose kept going, making sure to not lose the burglar.

When the thief climbed up a tree just at the city limits and grabbed onto the end, Sable was amazed when the tree bent, but then fear struck him when he realized that the when she let go the tree was destined to swing back up and send him flying. He then dug his two razor-sharp claws into the tough bark and let gravity do the trick, pulling him down while showing where he had just been with the claw marks in the rough bark.

The assailant had gone from the tree to the roof of a nearby house and, desperate not to lose her, launched himself from the tree to a balcony. The thief was above him, but not too far ahead. Sable then attempted to grab onto some poles that happened to be jutting out from the building and swung himself from one pole to another. Finally gaining enough momentum with his swings, he cast himself up onto the eave of the of the roof and climbed up.

The thief was now only two houses ahead, but she seemed to be heading for the apartment district of the city. He had no time to ponder over this odd path as he was too focused on keeping up with her. She kicked herself off of the final roof and grabbed onto the traffic lights in the middle of the street, expertly spinning up onto the top and continuing the pace in mere seconds.

Sable then attempted the same tactic, but when he got to the light he slipped, falling down onto a moving car below. After hearing a muffled shout coming from the inside of the vehicle, he then waited for the next light to come up and, when the driver stopped the car, he jumped toward the light, using the momentum of the skidded halt to grab onto a banner hanging under a lamppost.

He scrambled up the banner and saw, to his surprise, the thief sneaking into a lighted apartment. In the light of the apartment, he recognized the thief as a Sneasel. He pondered over whether or not to follow into the apartment when he heard greetings coming from inside. _Who could it be?_ Sable pondered. _More Pokémon? Or perhaps a trainer?_ He finally decided on one thing for certain: if they were allies of hers, they were enemies of his.

Sable waited outside the apartment for the lights to go out, and then some, just to be sure they were asleep. He then sneaked over to the window and, realizing it was locked, looked for another way in. He then noticed an air vent nearby, sticking out of the roof just above the apartment.

After what felt like forever, he finally saw the space leading into the room. He squeezed through it as silently as he could, and finally managed to land on the ground with a quiet _thump_. Sable didn't see the white fist until it was too late.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Sable awoke to a blindfold over his eyes and his hands and feet bound. He could hear multiple voices speaking, presumably about him.

"… did you do?" a male voice asked.

"I just stole a stupid locket," the Sneasel replied. Sable had to keep calm and listen, besides the fact that she had called the only thing he had that she just stole "stupid".

"You know that's not what I meant!" the same male voice replied angrily. "How could you let him follow you here?"

"It's not my fault!" she answered. "I thought I lost him.

"I could just kill him if you want," an unfamiliar female voice spoke.

"Enough!" a rough, male voiced broke in. "We have no idea who this is or what he wants from us."

"I agree," another female voice said. "We should at least know who this is before we kill him."

Footsteps came up to where Sable lay motionless, afraid to move the slightest for fear that they might kill him. "You," the same rough male voice said. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Sable grinned. "I could ask you the same thing." He was then slapped across the face. "Ow. Okay, okay. My name is Sable. I came for my locket."

"Well why didn't you just say so," a female voice said. "You can have it… if you do us a favor."

_This is insane_, Sable thought, perched on top of the eave of a building. _Why can't they just give me my locket back? _After the brief interrogation, they (the Sneasel from before and also a Mightyena and a Glameow, though he was sure there were others) told him that to get the locket back he would need to pull off a heist.

"In the south-eastern part of the city," the Sneasel had informed him, "there are shipping warehouses. You are to steal a solid gold statuette from Warehouse D27. Then you will bring it to the pawn shop two blocks north and sell it to them for _exactly_ 5,000 Pokédollars. You will bring _every last coin_ back here. After that, then we'll see about giving you your locket back. Now, do you have any questions?"

Sable smirked. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Sable rubbed his cheek, the imprint of a palm was still etched across it through occasional pangs. He hopped off of the eave and scurried across the street to the warehouse. He looked at the nighttime sky then at the street, glad that there weren't many cars due to the time. Sable climbed the warehouse and looked into a large window with many panes of glass. Just below the window was a vertical stack of crates. There was also a lone security guard, clad in navy blue uniform patrolling lackadaisically. He realized that at some point he would need to disable the guard.

Sable pondered how he was to enter the window seeing how it was locked when he realized that he had his own breaking-and-entering tools: his own two claws. Unsheathing his deadly weapons, he slowly bored a hole into the window just large enough for him to fit through. He tapped it in lightly until it hung by a single wooden thread that once united the many panes.

He slipped through the hole silently onto the crate stack. Sable then saw the shining statuette, gleaming at him from across the warehouse as if taunting him. He realized that he would be unable to reach the treasure with the guard still active. He waited until the guard was passing under the stack when he pounced, landing swiftly atop the man and knocking him out.

With the guard taken care of, Sable waltzed over to the gleaming idol. On closer inspection it was a golden Sneasel. "Relative of yours, Sneasel?" he chuckled. It was then that he realized that he did not know Sneasel's - the real one, of course - name. _Not that it matters_, Sable thought to himself. _They'll be out of my hair soon enough._

Sable attempted to pick up the statuette when he scolded himself inwardly for forgetting what Sneasel had said earlier: "steal a solid gold statuette". Gold. Au, as in _Au__gh, my back!_ The Zangoose pondered how he was to solve this predicament. Sable looked around for a dolly or a pushcart of some kind, but to no avail. He looked through the crates for something, _anything_, but there was nothing to help him in this situation.

Sable's eyes fell upon a rather long crate. Curious, he pried the side off with his claws. He gasped in surprise as he took in the image of a dozen shiny, brand-new golf carts lined up neatly inside. He had found his escape.

Sable's mother once belonged to a trainer who apparently taught her to read and write. However, once the trainer realized that their Zangoose partner didn't share their dream - to become a Pokémon master, she was released. It was soon after that she fell in love and started a family. Before she passed, the mother taught her two sons many things to help them understand humans better; while Sloe preferred to play and fight (sometimes at the same time), Sable was a natural academic. One of the things that she had taught Sable was about automobiles: big, heavy, fast machines that spurted smoke and ate gasoline. Sable always thought it fascinating yet frightening, but he put aside that fear instantly.

Sable managed to strap the statuette to the backseat with a leather belt from within one of the crates and found some gasoline from a flammables crate. After nearly a dozen tries, he finally managed to fill the small vehicle with some gasoline. He opened the main warehouse door with limited trouble and returned to the golf cart. He turned the small key which spurred the machine to life, making Sable jump as he thought he did something wrong and it might explode at any second. Finally getting settled, he tried turning the keys again. Successful, he turned the wheel, testing out the feeling in his hands. He was amazed to find that every time he turned the steering wheel the small wheels underneath the golf cart moved in the same rhythm.

Finally, he tested out one of the pedals with his foot. He was frightened when the cart backed up and smashed into a crate, though not damaging it. Now trying the other pedal, he was exhilirated when the cart moved. He took a lap in the warehouse before going out into the street. He was glad that there were practically no cars, as the sight of a Pokémon driving a gold cart with what appeared to be another Pokémon in the back.

Following the directions that Sneasel had given him, he reached his destination after about five minutes. He managed to take the keys out of the ignition and practically dragged the idol into the pawn shop.

A Meowth was at the counter, humming a soft tune and rubbing an Emery Board against his claws. The Meowth didn't notice Sable until he lugged the statutte up onto the counter. "How much is this worth?" Sable asked, secretly knowing the basics of bartering.

"Wh... whaaaa?" was all the Meowth could muster.

"I'm going for somewhere around 7,500 Pokédollars." Sable continued matter-of-factly.

"Is that solid gold?" the Meowth inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah, you know, I've been looking to get rid of it for some time," Sable lied. "It's really a hassle on how it doen't go with the other decor."

"I'll give you 3,000."

"7,500."

"3,500"

"6,500."

"4,250."

"5,500."

Finally sick of the haggling, the Meowth cried, "Fine! 5,000. Final offer."

"Sold," the Zangoose stated triumphantly.

Sable strutted out of the pawn shop with the 5,000 Pokédollars tucked away in the folds of his fur. He took out the key to the golf cart, but gasped when he realized that the vehicle he had become fairly fond of had vanished. _The vandals! _he thought. Then he smacked himself mentally for realizing how hypocritical he was being. He also found it ironic that a stolen vehicle had been stolen.

He decided that it would do him no harm to walk back to the apartment, and travelled there uneventfully. However, when he was about a block away he saw an orb of purple swirling energy appear before him. Sable stopped, curious as to what this object could be. He reached out to touch it when everything went black.

He blinked, and found himself in a tunnel of similar purplish energy. He saw a yellow orb similar to the purplish one from before and started walking towards it. Suddenly, he heard voices... whispers... circling around him. Frightened, he bolted towards the yellow orb and everything went white.

Blinking again, he saw that he was in an apartment room similar to the last one he had been in, only this time everything was sideways. Oh, wait. He was on the ground, laying on his side. He rolled over and looked up to see a green-and-white face staring down at him. He was about to scream when a small, white hand hushed his lips. He then realized that it was a Ralts.

"Do you have the money?" she asked bluntly.

"Um... yeah," Sable replied.

"Good," the Ralts replied. "Give me the money."

"Who are you?" he inquired, handing the paper slips to her.

"My name is Ruth. Go, Nora and Lobo are waiting. Just through that door." she stated, pointing.

"Who?" Sable did not recall ever meeting anybody by either of those names.

"Good job, Ruth!" Sable heard the Sneasel's sarcastic tone from behind the door. "Now he knows who we are!" Ruth shrugged indifferently and ushered Sable out.

"Well, you actually did it," Sneasel said, sounding surprised yet unemotional simultaneously. "Well, I guess there's no hiding it now. I'm Nora." She then pointed at the Mightyena, who lay uncaringly on the couch that sat in the center of the room. "This is Lobo."

"Um... nice to meet you, I guess," Sable replied warily. He was caught off guard when Nora tossed him his locket but still managed to catch it.

"So... what now?" Nora asked.

"What do you mean?" Sable had thought that they wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible, just like he did them.

"Well, you did a mediocre job with that heist, so you're free to join our small band of thieves, larcenists, and prowlers."

The Glameow he recognized from earlier strutted in. "Or we could bash your head in, if you'd prefer... Oh!" Pointing to herself, she stated her name. "Terra."

The Zangoose thought about the offer they were making him. He then thought back to the thrill that entering the warehouse had given him. The appreciation of trying new things that wouldn't be available otherwise. With a grin, he asked, "Will I get paid?"

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll be adding a new chapter eventually, probably in about two-three weeks or so. Maybe more. Maybe less. I dunno.**

**Edit (4/9/14): I have already started on the next chapter. It should give a more in-depth look to Sable's curious, adventurous side.**

**This story will mainly be about the misadventures the band of thieves faces, as well as the heists they plan and the impending search for Sable's brother!**

**The next chapter may be longer or shorter than this one, I really don't know. Again, feel free to criticize my work as I'm always looking to improve. Also, feel free to ask for a cameo from your character, be it Pokémon or human or both or neither (neither as in don't, I'm not doing elves or whatever the heck you're thinking).**

**Also, this story takes place in the Hoenn region (and not the overused Sinnoh region) partially because some of my favorite Pokémon come from Generation III, and also because the Hoenn region is probably one of the least-used ones. Or maybe it was a spur-of-the-moment thing that I will later come to regret. Who knows? I don't even know, and I'm the one writing the story!**

**Next time on Larceny...**

**"Yes, I'm going to steal a painting, and you're going to help."**

**The next chapter will be much, _much _longer than this one, so if you thought this one was long, then get out, because you obviously don't know what the appropriate length for a chapter is.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Moment to Forget

**In response to ****Lupyne****: Thank you for reviewing! I didn't realize how the heists would be the basis of the story, so thank you for making me realize that! I will try to make them as exciting as possible! Also, Sable's search is kind of like the impending danger from **_**I Am Lucario**_**: it is on the back of his mind, but he will still use all resources available to find Sloe.**

**Also, if it confused anyone before, it did not occur to me until after I decided on his character that "Sable" was part of "Sableye". Maybe I should make a Sableye named "Goose". Or not. Probably not. No. Let's never speak of this again…**

**Anyway, Chapter Two!**

**Starting point: 4/9/14**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

The alleyway was quiet apart from the occasional car alarm or siren heard in the distance. Suddenly, a manhole lifted up slightly, revealing two glowing, red eyes. Sable lifted the manhole up and let go when it was leaning on the ground, making it clatter loudly onto the ground.

"That is the _last _time I let you take me through one of your 'shortcuts'," Sable grunted.

"It would've been a shortcut if you hadn't run away from that Rattata," Lobo replied disapprovingly.

"It was foaming at the mouth!" Sable cried indignantly, but fell short when the Mightyena pushed him back into the hole, resounding with a soft splash and muffled obscenities.

"C'mon, we should bring the amulet back to Nora," Lobo stated, brushing aside the fur around his neck to reveal a silver amulet, inlayed with a large, gleaming ruby in the center and eight smaller sapphires placed evenly around the ruby.

After washing their fur with a nearby water tap and shaking themselves dry, the two set off to climbing the fire escape up the apartment building to the top floor, where the Sneasel would no doubt be waiting with an insult aimed at Sable. Sure enough, when the Zangoose reached the top floor with the Mightyena in tow, Nora opened the window and said with a grin, "Gone to do some dumpster diving?"

Sable, now used to the Sneasel's incessant slander, replied, "It seems you didn't need to," pinching his nose mockingly. Nora, aware that she had lost the bout of taunts, took the treasure from Lobo's outstretched paw, sighing inwardly.

"Is something wrong?" the Zangoose inquired. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I know that it's all for laughs, bu-"

"No, no, it's not that," the Sneasel cut him off. "It's just that I was worried about the next heist."

"I want no part in it," Lobo huffed, hopping up onto his bed unceremoniously.

"Well, now I know it doesn't involve diving into sewers," Sable chuckled. "Why, what is it?"

"Well… it's in Lilycove City…"

"_Lilycove_?!" the Zangoose exclaimed, bewildered. He had heard about Lilycove City only once before, and that was only from books. One book told of a museum there which holds artifacts, statues and paintings that… "You're going to steal from the Lilycove Museum?"

Nora stated smugly, "Someone's done their research. Yes, I'm going to steal a painting, and you're going to help."

::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2: A Moment to Forget

::::::::::::::::::::

Sable gaped in awe at the monstrous – yet also majestic – cruise ship that stood tall and proud at the end of the docks. "Is that what we're going on?" the Zangoose asked Nora, who was staring intently, and yet blankly, at a nearby police officer. Nora had never been very fond of lawmen, and while Sable told himself that it was probably just because of the Sneasel's profession, he couldn't help feeling like something else was bothering her.

Nora snapped out of her trance only when the inquisitive Zangoose tapped her shoulder lightly. She spurred around at him and bared her fangs. After realizing it was only him, she relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry, what was your question?" she asked, though still obviously distracted by whatever was ailing her.

"The ship," he repeated, pointing to the ocean vessel. "Is that where we're going?"

"Oh, um… yeah."

"But wouldn't that be expensive?" Though Sable didn't know much about money, he knew that something like this wouldn't exactly be cheap.

Nora, suddenly regaining, her composure, continued. "Yes, but it's all funded by the net gain of the heist."

"Net… gain?" The Zangoose contemplated the term in his mind, but the only thing that came to him was the image of a large pile of fishing nets. He then thought about fishing and what it would have to do with a painting. He then thought about fish. Mmmm… fish…

The Sneasel brought him back to reality when she started dragging him by his tail, which he objected to multiple times before she finally let go. They approached a building labeled "Customs", and when they got to the gate they were met with a line. A long, _long_ line.

There were many people inside, and they seemed to be in a thin line that followed a black belt of some kind that occasionally connected to poles. The array of people went back and forth from wall to wall inside the building, finally reaching its end at what appeared to be a couple of booths with exits leading out onto the dock.

It was 45 minutes before the two partners reached the booth. The man at the counter gave the two Pokémon a quizzical look before taking the tickets from the Sneasel's outstretched paw. He then sighed quietly (though Sable could still hear it) and stamped the tickets, handed them back, and waved the two Pokémon through to the sunny docks. Sable squinted his eyes and soon found it hard to see after being in the dimly-lit building for so long. Finally his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, and he followed Nora to the ship.

The inside of the vessel was cool and calm compared to the sunny atmosphere outside. With Nora's guidance, the two managed to check in their passes with the security guard, who was accompanied by a small Growlithe that sniffed people as they stopped to check in their tickets.

The duo then followed a small crowd into an elevator. Everybody pressed a button, and every time it was pressed on one side it lit up there, as well as on the other side's board. Sable quickly realized that the buttons stood for floors, and that there were fifteen floors, excluding the thirteenth, which he found odd.

The Zangoose was startled by a sudden jolt as the elevator trudged upwards. The rising sensation made him feel slightly nauseous, and just as quickly as it started it stopped with a _ding!_ The doors opened, and he was pushed aside by a man in a gray suit, which he responded to with a short growl. The doors closed, and the process was repeated.

It wasn't until the 14th floor that the Sneasel elbowed him lightly, inferring that this was their destination. The doors opened, and they walked through casually. Nora led the curious Zangoose down a hallway, then down another. Finally, Nora stopped in front of a door numbered _1437_.

"This is going to be our room for the next two days," the Sneasel explained. She then handed Sable a plastic card with a small, black arrow pointing on it. "The keycard is used to get into the room," she continued. Nora inserted the card into a port in the door and pulled it out. The small light on the silver port turned green, and she turned the handle, opening the door. She then closed the door and gestured for Sable to attempt it.

After a few tries, Sable finally managed to unlock the door, and the two Pokémon walked in together.

::::::::::::::::::::

About an hour later Sable found himself on the 15th Floor at a café/buffet area called "Garden Café" sitting alone at a small table with a slice of pizza on a plate. He invited Nora to come with him, but the Sneasel had declined, saying that she would rather stay in the room and rest for a while.

Suddenly, a small tune played on the overhead announcement speakers, and then a man spoke. "Thank you for using this particular cruise line. We will be leaving Beryl City today, June 28th, and arriving in Lilycove City on July 1st. We will then leave their port on July 2nd and be back on July 4th.

"Right now it is 4:18PM Friday here in Beryl City. The approximate time to Lilycove City is 64 hours, making our arrival time before noon on Monday. We will be leaving port in about 15 minutes, and you are free to watch from Floor 15. Have a safe and happy trip." The short tune played again, and there was only the sound of pans clanging in the kitchen and a couple of people talking quietly at nearby tables.

Sable continued eating his pizza a little more quickly than before, not wanting to miss the departure. Though he knew he would see another departure while leaving Lilycove, he did not want to miss the chance to see his home from afar, as he had never done before.

There was a rather large crowd of people on the deck as Sable walked out of the café. He saw that there was a pool on the deck as well, though not many people were using it at the moment, with the exception of a Surskit who skated lazily atop the surface of the water. The Zangoose's ears perked upwards as a ringing resounded through the port, and the ship started moving. He was on his way to Lilycove.

::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Sable awoke and was greeted with the soft sloshing that could be heard from the balcony. Yawning lazily, he stepped out of his bed and over to the balcony's glass door. _Why do we need such a big room?_ he thought as he opened the heavy glass door. _Is this room really part of the heist?_

Sable walked out to the balcony and felt the refreshing ocean breeze brush his fur. It was truly a sight to behold. The sun shone brightly despite it being before 10:00. The glistening ball in the sky reflected calmly against the green ocean water, and a Wailord could be seen from afar, breaking the surface with its colossal form.

Sable was about to return inside when he heard shouts coming from two floors above. _I have two days to kill. I could take the stairs, but what would be the fun in that?_ he thought.

The Zangoose masterfully jumped up to the eave of the balcony, swung up around it, and found himself at a glass window looking into a Pokémon battle. He managed to find a sliding glass door and let himself inside. He seemed to be next to a bleacher area of some kind. Climbing up a couple of steps, Sable watched intently upon the battle taking place before him.

It seemed that the battle was between a Manectric and a Breloom, though it was unclear on who had the upper hand. The Breloom attempted a Stun Spore, but the Manectric evaded it and countered with a Thunder Fang. The Mushroom Pokémon seemed slightly winded by the attack but managed to brush it off rather quickly. With a grin, the Breloom backed up a couple of yards and stopped. The Discharge Pokémon, while confused by this sudden change in tact, discarded the thought and charged the his opponent. When the Manectric reached his opponent, however, the Breloom had disappeared, but in reality had turned on the Discharge Pokémon and, now behind his foe, reached his tail to the Manectric's back. With a dull pink-purple spark, the Breloom released a Force Palm unto his enemy, forcing the blue and yellow Pokémon crumpling to the ground, declaring the role of victor to the Breloom.

The crowd roared as a man in a light gray suit walked along a line of people and covertly slipped them wads of cash. The Breloom walked off the scene and out the door, where who Sable could only guess to be the trainer waited, his pockets lined with Pokédollars.

"Hey, you." Sable nearly fell out of his seat by the sudden voice. Bewildered, the Zangoose spun around and was eye-to-eye with a rather large Ludicolo. "Wanna try?"

"Oh, oh no, no thank you," he replied. "I'm not a huge fighter."

"Oh, of course the most humble of fighters would say that." The Ludicolo let loose with a deep, hearty laugh. "C'mon, it's 100 Pokédollars even if you lose."

"What do I get if I win?"

"If you win, you get a Dawn Stone!" Without even a pause for breath, the Carefree Pokémon grabbed Sable's arm and practically dragged him to the ring. Suddenly, the Ludicolo vanished, and the Zangoose was in a black void, and then it changed to a dark purple cave.

A Loudred stepped out from behind one of the stalagmites. "Well, it seems you're my next opponent." Without hesitation, the Big Voice Pokémon let loose a deafening Screech, which made Sable grasp his ears in agony. The Screech stopped, and he had just enough time to roll out of the way before the Loudred performed a Stomp on the spot on which he had just been. Using the lack of balance from the powerful attack to his advantage, Sable spun on his back and caught his leg on his foe's, tripping him and propelling the Zangoose to his feet.

Suddenly, Sable felt a rush of adrenaline. The cave seemed to be in slow motion as he projected a light blue sword avatar from his arm and performed a Slash on his opponent. The Swords Dance had resulted in a critical hit. Sable then performed a Crush Claw but ended up with a paw full of dirt. The Loudred then used a Bite attack right on Sable's hand with excruciating force.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" he cried, waving his arm around frantically. Sable ran up to a large boulder and smashed the Loudred's back against the outcrop. The Loudred let go and ended up going flying across the room with a mouthful of blood, and he smashed into the cave wall and crumpled to the floor. Sable knelt on the floor panting, blood oozing from his arm, staining his red fur a darker shade of red. The cave disappeared, and he was back in the arena, kneeling on the white marble floor, which now looked more red than white.

Sable looked at the blood on the floor. "Damn," he muttered, then fell into unconsciousness.

::::::::::::::::::::

**Ending point: 4/30/14**

**Well, that's Chapter Two. I personally didn't think that the cruise would be this long, but then again, I didn't even believe in myself to make a second chapter. Usually I write one chapter of something and then give up. Well, this chapter didn't have a heist, but the next one will. It's a continuation of this chapter, but I thought that this one was getting a little lengthy (compared to chapter one, that is, although that isn't a very good basis).**

**I might add more to this chapter later, but for now I'm going to commence a short hiatus while I catch up on my schoolwork. I will hopefully finish the next chapter by the end of May or the beginning of June, though there will be no guarantees.**

**À bientôt!**


End file.
